


China Cabinet

by galacticabyss



Series: White Hair, Red Cape [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blackmail, Dehumanization, Gen, Kidnapping, Non-Graphic Violence, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticabyss/pseuds/galacticabyss
Summary: A side set of stories, all taking place in between/during chapters Strangler Fig and posted here in order to keep the narrative of the main work cohesive.
Series: White Hair, Red Cape [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170197
Comments: 8
Kudos: 149





	China Cabinet

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter (Egg focus) takes place as an overarching POV for the first five(ish) chapters of Strangler Fig.

The Egg did not have a lot of attachments, it couldn't! After all, everything that it had ever loved always rotted beneath it's fingers and left it. Sir Billiam was one such case.

The Egg had allowed itself to grow comfortable, to grow complacent with the regular feedings and attention that Sir Billiam III gave it. And then everything just started to fall apart. First, the strange traveller in bright colors was fed to it (but the sustenance disappeared like he had never been fed to it in the first place). Then, the butler (people no longer came to the mansion, too many disappearances and Billiam was always one to save his own skin). And then finally Billiam himself, ever the dutiful servant gave himself up.

The Egg appreciated the sacrifice, and knew that Billiam had descendants out in the world. But they were spread far too far for the Egg to reach, and so it bided its time. Soon enough (for what is time to an Egg), it will find the perfect descendant, and it will repay all the safety that Billiam had given it. 

The descendant cannot be hurt, the descendant cannot die, but the Egg will not consume the descendant no matter how hungry it becomes. It is only fair after all, one good turn deserves another and the Egg will keep its new Darling Prince alive. So the Egg made sure to ask a favor of one of its newest disciples.

The demon spawn was not one to doubt, and the Egg knew that soon it would have its debt repaid. The descendant (not Technoblade, no matter what name he was given and what name he chose he is not a Blade in any sense of the word) will be brought into the fold, and the Egg will have a proper prince. _Darling_ Prince, in fact.

The demon spawn (he had a name, but the Egg didn't exactly care for it), he wasn't hard to convince if given a little pressure. He still had attachments, still had things that he cared far too much for (if the Egg allowed itself proper thoughts, then it would call him weak for it). A vassal with skin made of diamonds would be enough to convince him, just like always.

Memories were strange things, and the Egg (for the moment, in between feeding and the arrival of its prince) allowed itself to reminisce. Billiam always treated his heirlooms with the utmost respect and care, keeping them safe and clean and in perfect condition. What is a descendant if not a sort of heirloom, and what is this room if not a china cabinet waiting to be filled. 

The Egg hums, drifting in and out of conscious thought, and resolves to keep Billiam's heir in mint condition. It's old vassal deserves nothing but, after all. Billiam kept it safe and sound for years and years, feeding it everything that it desired and then himself when he couldn't get more food. The Egg will keep his descendant safe and sound, keeping it alive and in perfect condition.

Days pass (perhaps weeks, it is all the same to it) before the Egg is given what it requested. Unsurprising, it's disciples always seemed to work fast when they were given a bit of encouragement. Promises were made (people were threatened), and soon enough an unconscious heir was carelessly tossed into it's sanctum.

Annoying, and rather disappointing. It said that there should be no harm done to the heirloom, and yet it came to the Egg unconscious and bloody.

(Not many things can crack diamond, not many things can break through the layers of crystal and worm underneath the surface. The Egg can, and it's disciple promises that it will never happen again. The vines stay underneath the diamond, a promise to break.)

Still, the Egg had more important things to worry about. Such as the fact that it's new, most darling heirloom was damaged. The Egg couldn't heal like other denizens, couldn't repair what was broken without replacing it with its own matter. But it could speed up the process, it could make bruises and slashes begin to fade so much faster than they normally should have. The demon spawn calls it natural regeneration, but the Egg has never put a name to its powers.

Its vines felt more like arms as it brought the treasure close to its own central mass. He couldn't stay there, the Egg was not foolish enough to think that the heirloom would react well to being restrained, but for as long as the heirloom remained unconscious, it was safe enough.

Then the heirloom woke up, and the Egg was not thanked for its job of keeping him safe. Instead, the treasure yelled and fought and thrashed inside of its vines until he fell into another fitful sleep.

The Egg tries to speak to him, to quiet all of the voices inside of his mind (much too loud in his head, he shouldn't be focusing on such things), and yet it is still forced away. The heirloom was claimed, by a god of Blood and Decay and Bounty, but that doesn't matter. Medea (Brutus, Judas, Tantalus, Sisyphus, many names for one being) should thank it for keeping the most recent acolyte in such a protective state.

If he needs to shed blood, he will shed it for the Egg. Billiam fed it, after all, and soon Techno will take up his ancestor's mantle. Everything will settle right back to the way they always should. The Egg and its heirloom.


End file.
